Heat the Soul
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: So this is based off the Heat the Soul video game series. All you have to do is put in a review who you want to see fight and I'll make it happen. The rules are inside, so read, enjoy, review. Rated for language and blood. RESTARTED WITH NEW CHAPTERS SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well this is Final Destin8ion here to bring you a FanFic known as Heat the Soul. Basically, in a review, you tell me two or more characters you want to see fight and I will have them fight. I'll try to have the characters pull out all possible tricks they can, resulting in an awesome fight. And all you have to do is review. This is the guide to request a fight.**

**Step One: Push the review button.**

**Step Two: Enter the two or more fighters and from where. -for example: Rukia (from episode 1) vs Ichigo (from episode 1)- This is because I read translated manga scans from Japan, so I'm far ahead of the anime. I don't want to give you any spoilers.**

**Step Three: Wait for me to post the fight. Depending on who it is, this could take from a day to a week. Be patient.**

**RULES**

**One: Make the fight reasonable. As in no Karin vs Aizen or something like that, cuz it's just annoying.**

**Two: If you can, limit teams to three people. **

**Three: I _DO NOT _do fillers. That includes Bounts!! This also includes movies.**

**Four: Please make the fights original. As in don't give me a Ichigo vs Byakuya or something that's already been seen in the anime and manga. If you want to watch it, look for it.**

**Five: Um, that's about it. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or the Heat the Soul series.**


	2. The Battle for 9th Division

**Okay, well this is Final Destin8ion here to bring you a FanFic known as Heat the Soul. Basically, in a review, you tell me two or more characters you want to see fight and I will have them fight. I'll try to have the characters pull out all possible tricks they can, resulting in an awesome fight. And all you have to do is review. This is the guide to request a fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Yay, I finally got a review!!**

**Chapter 1: The Battle for Division 9**

Tousen Kaname could feel the Espada fall one by one, mercilessly slaughtered by the Shinigami.

"Aizen-sama, our side cannot hold out much longer." He stated. It was true, the way things were going...well, it's not how they should have been going. Then Tosen, along with Aizen and Gin, felt more Reiatsu signatures. They could hear Yamamoto talking with somebody outside the flames before they collapsed. The Shinigami were gone, and in their place were seven Vaizards.

"Ah, Hirako-taichou, how are you?" Aizen asked in mock respect. The person who Tousen believed Aizen was talking to glared.

"Shove it." There was a flash and Aizen jumped back. Tousen turned to help, but was sent flying to the ground by an unseen force. After the crash landing, Tousen opened his eyes to see the former 9th division captain, Muguruma Kensei, glaring at him. The man then sneered.

"_You're_ the one who took my place? Bullshit!!" He shouted. Tousen could tell that Kensei wanted to fight. When he looked up, he found Kensei blocking his view of Aizen.

"I don't wish to fight you. My job is to prevent bloodshed." Tousen said calmly. Kensei chuckled.

"Prevent bloodshed, you hypocrite! Joining Aizen was practically asking for blood shed." The grey-haired man said angrily, his expression changing from laughing to bloodlust. Tousen was stunned, but didn't show it.

"I will not allow you to interfere with Aizen-s-"

"Save it, it's you I want. Not only did you take my place, but then you went and left my division without a leader. I cannot and will not allow you to step anymore on the name of the Ninth Division." Kensei replied.

"Like I said, for the path with least amount of bloodshed –"

"Listen here, compared to me…you're not even worthy to be called a Shinigami, let alone the Captain of the 9th Division.." Kensei snapped, cutting Tousen off once again.

"There is obviously no way to end this without war. So fine, you will die here." Tousen replied as he took out his Zanpuktoh. He was sent flying by a kick.

"This should be interesting. It makes me curious, how a weakling like you took my place." Kensei said before charging before Tousen. The dark-skinned former captain, dodged a punch and attempted a kick, only to be kneed in the stomach. He was then thrown backwards.

"Cry-" Tousen began, only to be kicked to the side by Kensei.

"Like I'm going to let you that!" Kensei said. He could see that Tousen was blind, but hey, if he was able to make to captain, then Kensei wouldn't go easy because of a handicap. Kensei then charged towards Tousen again. Tousen, who had drawn his sword, used it to block Kensei's kick.

"Cry, Suzumishi." Tousen said. Kensei could feel himself weakening and could instantly tell what was going on.

"I won't be beaten by a wimpy technique like this!" Kensei said as he slowly stood up. By now, nausea was making itself known, and Kensei only had moments to figure a way out of this situation. Then, with a roar, he donned his mask.

"One of the Captains who became Hollowfied, and yet you call Aizen-sama's work treachery. You, have no honor." Tousen said, after wincing from the sheer amount of Reiatsu that ran over him. When the smoke cleared, Kensei had a smug look on his face.

"Blow it away, Tachikaze!" Kensei shouted. Tousen watched as his opponent's katana shrunk to the size of a small knife. Tousen blocked the blow and then attempted to perform a Kido technique before he was blown backwards.

_Reiatsu blasts._ He assumed while recovering in the air. He then barely dodged a blade of air that would have sliced his dominant arm clean off.

"How dare you say that! I should rip your tongue…as a matter of fact, that sounds like a good idea." Kensei said. There was more, but he was cut off by Tousen.

"Kido 31: Shakkahou!" Tousen shouted as he shot a large red ball of Reiatsu towards Kensei.

"Danku." Kensei replied calmly. Tousen's attack didn't have even the tiniest effect on the wall that suddenly appeared..

"Smash his limbs, Benihiko!" Tousen could tell that he was losing this battle. His opponent had a whole century of experience. But Tousen was not going to let that stop him. Right before Tousen completed the circle, he noticed that Kensei was gone.

"Too slow." Kensei said from behind him. Tousen simply smile as hundreds of blades fell down on Kensei.

"No, I believe you were too slow. No matter where you go, Benihiko is able to find you. It is unavoidable." Tousen said turning away. The scent of blood was more than he would have liked.

"Did you think that could kill me?!" Kensei said, appearing from nowhere. Tousen dodged a swing from Kensei's knife, but a deep wound still appeared on his stomach. He was then sent flying towards the same area he was when the fight began. He could see a ball of Reiatsu being charged from Kensei's Zanpuktoh.

"Damn you." Tousen said as he dodged. Kensei groaned. Already, he was bleeding from numerous places, and he was starting to get dizzy. But he smiled as he saw his attack slam into Tousen's arm. Tousen charged towards and the two were suddenly engaged in a fight.

"Good-bye." Kensei said as he swung his knife. Tousen, who was caught off-guard, barely ducked.

"Bankai!" He said. Kensei jumped back and that was the last thing he felt before darkness consumed him.

"What the-" Kensei stopped when realized he couldn't see. And worse, he couldn't hear. And worse still, he couldn't sense Reiatsu. He then felt his left thing being stabbed and winced.

"Welcome to Enma Korogi, my bankai. Too bad you can't hear this. Not that it matters...you die here." Tousen said as he stabbed Kensei's shoulder.

_This is bullcrap. I can't see, hear, sense Reiatsu, smell, or even taste._ Kensei thought as he felt his shoulder. Then he realized: He felt his shoulder. A smile that reflected pain, sadism, and cruelty appeared on his face.

"What...the same smile as Zaraki. Nevermind though, I will finish you off now." Tousen said as he charged. The split second before the fatal stab, Kensei jumped back. He then grabbed wildly for Tousen's wrist.

"Gotcha!" Kensei said as a huge blast of Reiatsu slammed into Tousen. Just as the dark-skinned man recovered, he dodged a swipe from Kensei.

"No!" He shouted when he realized what had happened. Of course, by then, it was too late. The blade of air had already done its job. Blood was pouring from Tousen's neck and along his entire torso. Finally, the Bankai collapsed.

"Like I said, you're not worthy to be captain to my squad." Kensei said. In a act of desperation, Tousen performed a quick Kido spell.

"Sajo Sabaaku!" He shouted. Kensei stopped moving as Tousen slowly stood up. Once he was ready, Tousen looked up to see Kensei with his mask donned once again.

"Die!" He shouted as a red cero blasted Tousen. As the purple-haired former Captain he fell, he saw the sky. The fall was slow and Tousen could feel his body slowly dying.

_Chidori-san...I'm glad I could follow the same path you did._ Tousen thought. But he then saw a dark-haired woman looking at him, crying. Through her watery eyes, Tousen could see the same green pearls that he idolized. The woman, despite being imaginary, seemed to be talking.

"You didn't follow my path. Because of you, more innocent blood was shed. No, Tousen...you didn't follow my path. You carved your own." The woman, Chidori Tsubame, seemed to say. Tousen was shocked. Obviously, this image couldn't be real. Had he really...did the wrong thing.

"Forgive me...Chidori-san..." Tousen said out loud, breathing his final breath. Kensei glared at the corpse until he was sure it was dead and then walked over to it. A black butterfly came from nowhere and began flying to the sky.

**Okay, well, I'm sorry that this wasn't that good, Dream-and-Believe. I had totally imagined this different but...anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **


	3. The Battle of the Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Yay, I finally got a review!!**

**Chapter 1: The Battle of the Demons: Gin Ichimaru vs Zaraki Kenpachi**

**I'm back with a new fight in Bleach: Heat the Soul, based off the video game series. I hope you all enjoy this fight. Thanks for reading and please be free to request a fight.**

"Hello Ken-chan." Gin Ichimaru said, appearing from nowhere behind the Captain of the 1tth Division of Seireitei. Yachiru let out a startled squeal as she turned around. Zaraki blinked, his ear ringing from Yachiru's scream.

"What the hell do you want?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked the 3rd Division captain gruffly. Had Gin not been already smiling, he would have smiled. As it was, his grin simply grew wider.

"Oh nothing, you're just sittin' here lookin' sooo bored. Thought I could interest ya' in a little...skirmish?" Gin asked in his sly voice. Yachiru stared at Ichimaru with a mix of fear and mistrust. Gin was one of the only people that could silence the Vice-Captain. Zaraki turned his head and glanced up.

"Why the hell not, I'm bored enough." Zaraki said as he stood up. Compared to him, Gin looked like a toothpick; which Yachiru would have said something about had the person in question not been Gin.

"Here should be good." Ichimaru said looking around the flat roof of some random building. Without hesitation, Yachiru leapt off Zaraki's shoulder and was on the next closest building in the blink of an eye.

"YOU CAN DO IT, KEN-CHAN!!!" She cheered from afar. Zaraki chuckled at her before turning towards Gin with a bored expression. Neither did anything for a while and Zaraki got bored.

"Didn't you wanna fight?"

"But of course, the junior captain should get the first attempt." Zaraki chuckled.

"Funny. But alright. Humor me." He said as cleared the 20 foot gap between himself and Gin in an instant. In the next second, Zaraki's sword was making its way towards Gin, who blocked with his own zanpuktoh. Then, without a pause, Gin released his sword and swung in a huge arc. Shinso's shikai form sent Zaraki to the ground before retracting. Gin then jumped into the air with his sword cocked behind his head.

"Shoot t' Kill." He commanded as Shinso shot forward.

"Shit." Zaraki said as he blocked with his own sword. The impact caused a crater to form. Landing back on the ground, Gin retracted his sword.

"Whoops. Did I kill 'im?" Gin wondered aloud, his smile not moving. His grin grew once again when he felt a presence from behind him. The 3rd Division captain effortlessly blocked the grinning Kenpachi's sword.

"Didn't 'xpect a toothpick like you t' be that good. I'm curious though."

"About?"

"Show me...your bankai!" Zaraki said as he increased the force behind his swing. Caught off-guard, Gin was sent flying. Then in mid-air he disappeared, only to reappear behind Zaraki.

"I actually might kill ya if I did that." Gin said slyly. Because of his position, Zaraki couldn't block or evade Gin's sword piercing his skin. Not enough to kill, but still enough to inflict pain, which caused Zaraki's machochistic grin to widen.

"With that kind of power, y' couldn't kill a fruitfly!" He roared as he turned around. Once again caught off-guard, Gin lost his sword which was still stuck in Zaraki's back. The captain's smile fell when he punched by Zaraki. The attack sent him flying backwards.

"Damn...so brutal." Gin said as he slowly got up. He heard a clanging sound and looked up to see his sword in front of him. Zaraki chuckled darkly.

"This is gettin' fun." He said. The two from then on exchanged blows, blocking each other's swords and using nearly every advantage they could find against each other. After only 10 minutes, both captains were bleeding profusely and grinning widely.

"Shinso, charge." Gin said calmly as his sword, in a flash, went through Zaraki, whose shins had been heavily pierced by Gin's sword. Zaraki didn't react.

"That's gettin' boring. Come on, lemme see it." Zaraki urged as he took a step backwards. The place where Shinso had stabbed him had already been stabbed before. As a result, it was easy for Zaraki to slip the sword through the hole.

"Fine. If you remove th' eyepatch." Gin bargained. Without hesitation, Zaraki ripped the piece of fabric off. After a brief half-a-second, Gin's smile fell at the huge increase of Zaraki's reiatsu.

"YOUR TURN!!" Zaraki shouted over the roar of his reiatsu. Gin smiled at Zaraki's request. Unlike most captain's, Gin loved to release his bankai. In his opinion, his shikai was too boring. But now...

"Orochi-Shinso." Gin said quietly. His zanpuktoh hated shouting. Almost instantly, Gin's zanpuktoh released itself from Gin's grip and attached itself to his shoulder. Then another sword hilt appeared on his other shoulder, extending downwards. The swords then split into two blades stemming from the original. Zaraki let out an uproarious laugh.

"IS THAT IT?!?!" He asked loudly. His smile only grew when Ichimaru appeared behind him and sliced his back. Zaraki turned to see Gin still sitting with his bankai activated. Turning again, he saw Gin standing behind him.

"Don'tcha see. There's two of me now." Gin said. Zaraki quickly turned to deflect an attack from Gin, who had reappeared beside him. Glancing over his shoulder, Zaraki noted that Gin was also in his previous position.

"Interestin'." Zaraki said with a chuckle. He then forced his reiatsu to his sword and charged. There was suddenly a huge explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gin was sitting on the ground with his zanpuktoh in his pocket and Zaraki's eyepatch in his hand.

"That was fun. Sadly, duty calls. See ya later, Ken-Chan." Gin said before disappearing. Zaraki blinked and then he let out a huge laugh.

"That son of a bitch!" He said loudly.

-- -- --

"Oh yeah, Captain Aizen, he's a real tough guy. It'd be a serious problem if he got serious." Gin said from behind Aizen.

"Thank you...Gin."

**So how'd you like it? I know Gin and Zaraki were kinda OOC and really mellow, but I couldn't the sadistc-machochistic thing right. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review this fight or just request your own fight. Thanks again for readin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Bleach**

**Chapter 2: The Invisible Battle of Soukyoku Hill: Soi Fon vs Kurosaki Ichigo**

**NOTE: sorry to a awesome person, but Soifon won't be using her Shikai in this chapter. The reason is because to fit it into canon (which i have an OCD passion to do), I put it in that scene right before she and Yoroichi fight. So yeah, I still hope you enjoy it.**

Ichigo was just about to go after Renji and Rukia when a something tackled him aside. Standing up, he was pushed over again. This time, Ichigo did a quick push-up and flash-stepped just in time to avoid another attack from a dark-haired woman. To Ichigo's dismay, she wore a Captain's cloak. Taking his zanpuktoh, Ichigo charged towards her. Quicker than a flash, the two were suddenly about thirty feet apart. The two disappeared and the event happened again.

"My name is Soifon, the captain of the 2nd Squad and the leader of the assassination squad of Seireitei." The woman declared boldly. Ichigo inwardly groaned. As he suspected, this woman was a captain, which meant she wasn't going down without a fight...a very hard fight. And with her speed, Ichigo wasn't sure how he would fare. Ichigo snapped back into focus in time to block a kick from Soifon. He then jumped backwards and swung his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as the blue wave of reiatsu made its way towards Soifon, who effortly dodged. Ichigo was completely unprepared as she drop kicked him. Much to his surprise, the petite captain's kick sent him flying backwards. Soifon was there to catch him and drive him into the ground before Ichigo even knew what was going on. Still on the ground, Ichigo attempted a sweep with his sword which Soifon jumped over. The substitute shinigami quickly stood up and fired a getsuga tensho above him.

"Bakudo 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" Soifon cried as she again dodged Ichigo's attack and appeared behind him. Ichigo found himself suddenly speeding towards the pole which contained Sokyoku. With a burst of reiatsu, Ichigo broke through the Kido and turned around to block a surprised Soifon's attack.

"Damn, you're really annoying. Like a fly or something." Ichigo muttered as he and Soifon squared off. The two disappeared in another flash and Ichigo found himself on the defensive end, mostly blocking but ocassionally offering a counter blow. A second later, Ichigo found himself lying on his back, having been flipped over by Soifon who was descending rapidly with her zanpuktoh drawn.

"When will you understand that your attack is not near fast enough to touch me?" Soifon asked after dodging yet another getsuga tensho. She had appeared by Ichigo's head and a second sooner would have allowed her to cut off his arm. As it was, Ichigo escaped with a long cut on his arm. He didn't worry about it. It would've been healed in a few seconds.

"Damnit!" Ichigo groaned as he charged towards Soifon. After a few karate moves failed, Ichigo retreated backwards before he found himself on the ground after another one of Soifon's counter attacks. Wishing he knew even a little Kidou, Ichigo disappeared and attempted a getsuga tensho from behind. Soifon appeared behind him and Ichigo once again found himself flying with cuts all over. Luckily for him, he had managed to avoid any lethal strikes.

"Die damnit!" Soifon hissed as she stabbed her zanpuktoh towards Ichigo's throat. Ichigo barely managed to grab the silver blur and flung Soifon a couple yards forward. Before the captain could land, Ichigo was in front of her with his zanpuktoh. A slash was blocked by Soifon's sword. Ichigo attempted a roundhouse kick, which Soifon blocked. The latter then attacked with a punch to the stomach. Ichigo grabbed her tiny wrist and attemped to throw her again, but only succeeded in getting her in a better attacking position.

"Bitch." Ichigo muttered as attempted to break free from Soifon's painful lock. Ichigo managed to speed backwards fast enough to loosen Soifon's grip and then slammed her into the ground beside one of the three Shinigami he had previously defeated. One of them, a girl with silver hair, yelped.

"Soifon-taichou, are you oka-"

"Shut up. I wouldn't be in this position if you had managed to kill him to begin with with. Failures like you are no better than traitors." Soifon hissed as she got back on her feet to finish off the Shinigami. Then, she was gone. Ichigo and the female Shinigami blinked. Ichigo shrugged and then disappeared before any of the fallen Shinigami could regather their composure and attack him.

**okay, okay, I agree, this would have kicked sooooooo much ass if i had added Soifon's shikai. It would've been even more beast if I had them both use their bankai. OMG, that would have been soooooo awesome...but it wouldn't have fit in the canon...which pisses me off, 'cause I really wanted to do it. Oh well, mr/ms a awesome person, I hoped you liked it and didn't mind the uber long wait.**


End file.
